thousand years
by jubbe
Summary: una única cancion para una sola persona.
1. Chapter 1

ho ho hola! ¿como andan? espero que bien (: ¡wow me baje música nueva y me inspira! -el titulo de este fic es de una canción super tierna- bueno ¡espero les guste!

* * *

kurt entro a Dalton media hora tarde y corrió a su primera clase, al entrar el profesor estaba explicando y lo miro con cara acusante mientras caminaba a su banco, antes de sentarse saludo a blaine, que como todos los días estaba sentado junto a brad, su..novio. saco sus libros y trato de seguir la clase. "saquen sus cuadernos" dijo el profesor y eso hizo, comenzó a escribir lo que el profesor dictaba sobre la segunda guerra mundial y luego de eso empezó a hablar como siempre de cosas que no eran realmente importantes. paso las hojas de su cuaderno buscando una libre para hacer dibujos y no dormirse. paro en una hoja y noto que tenia algo escrito, y sonrió al notar que era un corazon con las letra dentro, había pasado bastante desde eso, recordó cuando soñaba con blaine besándolo y se dijo "Estúpido" a si mismo. de acuerdo, una parte de el lo seguía amando, pero sabia, perfectamente que con el no iba a pasar nada jamas, así que siempre quedo como su amigo. se acostumbro a eso. el timbre sonó y ordeno sus cuadernos mientras blaine se acercaba a el.

-nunca te retrasas. ¿que paso?.-lo miro

-oh nada, solo me quede dormido.-la conversación parecía seguir pero el fastidioso de brad los interrumpió "blaine, vamos" dijo y blaine se fue con el. hay que admitir que al castaño no le cae nada bien, hace al rededor de dos meses que salia con blaine y lo detestaba y brad lo detestaba a el , así que era una linda relación de odio mutuo. salio del salón y fue a su próxima clase. no vio a blaine en el resto del día.

el celular del castaño sonó anunciándole que tenia un nuevo mensaje y por la hora que era supuso que era de blaine y no se equivoco, el morocho le había mandado un testamento explicándole que había peleado con brad y que estaba depresivo y necesitaba hacer algo para demostrarle a brad que lo amaba y aunque no lo admitiera el corazon de kurt se rompía cada vez que blaine mencionaba que amaba a brad. termino calmando a su amigo y diciéndole que le dedicara una canción, pero blaine entro en pánico al no saber cual, "hey, reina del drama, tranquilízate, tengo una canción que le va a gustar" dijo kurt y no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, estaba a punto de darle a blaine una de sus canciones de amor favoritas para que este se la dedique a otra persona, era algo realmente triste, pero no le importaba, de todas maneras nadie nunca se la cantaría a el "thousand years" continuo, y blaine asintió y luego de despidió diciendo que iría a practicar la cancion para dedicársela al día siguiente, kurt solo le deseo buena suerte y se repitió a si mismo que debía olvidar a blaine.

su celular sonó por segunda vez despertandolo, se refregó los ojos y cerrando un poco los ojos por la repentina luz brillante del aparato, lo vio. "¿puedes conectarte a skype?-b" kurt suspiro y se sintió débil al no poder decirle "no" a blaine, prendió su notebook, enchufo sus auriculares y se conecto a skype, donde rápidamente recibió la llamaba de blaine para verse y la acepto. lo único que se veía era a blaine, su guitarra y lo poco que iluminaba la luz de la pantalla.

-lamento despertarte kurt, pero quería que me dieras tu opinión.-comenzó a hablar blaine.

-no hay problema. comienza.- y así fue, blaine comenzó a tocar las primeras notas con la guitarra y kurt cerro los ojos, no solo por que tenia sueño, si no por que la cancion sonaba tan bien tocada en la guitarra por blaine que no lo podía evitar. el morocho miraba a kurt del otro lado de la pantalla y pensaba en que esa cancion era hermosa y demasiado especial.

-¿como quedo?.-pregunto blaine al finalizar y kurt abrió nuevamente sus ojos.

-hermosa, le encantara, ¿ya sabes la letra?

-estoy en eso..por cierto gracias, eres lo mejor.-kurt sonrió y se despidió de blaine diciéndole que no quería llegar tarde de nuevo mañana.

el castaño entro al salón de canto de dalton y se situó en uno de los sillones junto a thad, noto que brad estaba hablando con otros chicos. blaine entro cargando una guitarra y con su típica sonrisa de chico orgulloso. saludo a kurt y luego se acerco a brad, quien lo esquivo y lo ignoro, el morocho se sintió mal por el desprecio, pero luego pensó que dedicándole la cancion el enojo se le pasaría. la clase continuo como siempre, cantando y hablando en ocasiones. la clase termino y kurt le hizo una seña a blaine diciendo que lo esperaba en la cafetería. brad estaba a punto de retirarse cuando blaine lo tomo le brazo.

-tenemos que hablar.-brad rodó los ojos y se quedo sentado en un sillón esperando que todos salieran.-de acuerdo, ahora que estamos solos.-continuo blaine.-tengo una cancion para ti, para expresarte lo que sien..

-no quiero nada tuyo.-brad interrumpió, luego se levanto para irse.

-espera, ¿por que te quedaste si no ibas aceptar que hablemos?.

-¿quieres que hablemos? de acuerdo. no eres el único.-blaine entrecerró los ojos

-¿a-a que te refieres?.-blaine dejo su guitarra apartada y se paro frente a brad con los brazos sobre la cintura.

-lo que oyes anderson, no sabia como decírtelo así que no tuve mejor idea que pelear y cortar contigo, pero si que eres perseverante. solo eres un juego del que me canse. me voy.-y se levanto dejando a blaine en una nube de preguntas sin respuesta.

el morocho tomo su guitarra y salio destrozado de la habitación, camino por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha y limpiándose las lagrimas cada algunos pasos, se repetía a si mismo que nunca se enamoraría y salio de dalton, sentándose en unos de los arboles, tomo sus rodillas entre su manos y lloro.

había pasado media hora y kurt seguía esperando a blaine en la cafetería, al ver que no llegaba decidió ir a buscarlo y al llegar al salón noto que ninguno de los dos estaba y se pregunto si estaban en el baño besándose o algo mas había pasado. fue hasta el baño y al notar que no estaban ahí comenzó preocuparse. llamo unas cuantas veces a blaine a su celular y todo lo que hablaba era el contestador, estaba completamente frustrado. salio corriendo de dalton y busco a blaine por el patio, y su corazon se paro cuando lo vio. corrió lo mas rápido que sus botas de diseñador le permitieron y no le importo que su pantalón se ensuciara cuando se arrodillo en el pasto frente al morocho y puso una mano sobre el hombro de este.

blaine levanto la cabeza y la bajo al ver que era kurt, el castaño aparto la mano del hombro de blaine entendiendo que el solo quería estar con su propia compañía y antes de poder mover un pie para levantarse el morocho ya estaba aferrándolo en sus brazos. kurt cerro los ojos y le pidió a alguna fuerza sobrenatural no tener que volver a ver a blaine en ese estado. lo apretó mas fuerte y el morocho solo susurraba palabras de arrepentimiento, muchas de ellas contra el mismo, kurt solo le masajeaba la espalda y le decía que todo mejoraría, pero ni el estaba seguro de eso, pasaron los minutos y blaine se separo de kurt.

-tiene alguien mas.-susurro sin mucho aliento y kurt apretó los puños deseando tener a bran en frente para partirle la cara, incluso el se sorprendió de su ira interior.

-vamos al baño.- le dijo suave para no alterarlo. ambos chicos caminaron juntos, el brazo de kurt cruzaba la ancha espalda de blaine sosteniéndolo como un ancla a un barco y blaine se sentía tan seguro en ese momento que dejo caer su cabeza a un lado, sabiendo que el hombro de kurt estaría ahí para no dejarla caer, y kurt acaricio el hombro de blaine queriendo borrar todo lo que había pasado esa ultima hora. blaine levanto sus ojos y vio el perfil de kurt y sintió en ese momento que brad no merecía esa cancion que era demasiado especial.

* * *

¿lo sigo? espero sus reviews (=


	2. Chapter 2

buenoo, ese es el segundo y ultimo capitulo de este fic, espero que les gustee

* * *

kurt se deserto exaltado tras una pesadilla, su respiración era agitada temblaba un poco, llevo su mano a su cara y se refregó los ojos "solo fue un sueño" se repitió.

tomo aire

-¿todo en orden?.-pregunto una voz a lu lado, y claro, era blaine.

-si, solo, un mal sueño. estoy bien.-blaine le sonrío y lo dejo durmiendo en su cama mientras el iba por el desayuno.

kurt bajo las escaleras aun pensando en aquel sueño y en lo real que se había sentido.

se tenso en la mesa del comedor y le ofreció su ayuda a blaine, pero este dijo que no hacia falta, así que solo se enfoco en observar al morocho y lo lindo que era para sus ojos mirarlo.

-gracias por dejar que me quede.

-no hay problema kurt, para eso están los amigos.

"amigos".

eso era todo. "amigos" nada mas, aso había sido durante todo ese mes, el castaño acompañaba a su "amigo" a todos lados. lo ayudo en las primeras semanas del rompimiento con brad, paso noches enteras escuchándolo y haciéndolo sentir bien a través de una computadora.

pero no importaba cuanto el se esforzara, cuantas indirectas le mandara. el siempre iba a ser el "amigo"

-estaba rico.-dijo kurt, bebiendo el jugo de naranja.-cocinas como los dioses.-blaine bajo la cabeza y sonrió, era tan adorable verlo afligido al ser alagado.

-¿hoy también te quedas?.-kurt asintió y hubo un silencio.

-¿no te molesta, verdad?.-el castaño pregunto alarmado, no quería ser una molestia en la casa de blaine.

-claro que no kurt, siempre es genial tenerte cerca mio.-y luego de esto blaine se levanto y mientras tarareaba esa cancion especial, junto los platos sucios.

-no olvidas esa cancion aun.

-no, es una cancion hermosa.-kurt le sonrió y se dispuso a lavar los platos, pero blaine lo detuvo antes de siquiera abrir el grifo de agua.-olvida eso, vamos a caminar.-el morocho lo tomo del brazo, obligandolo a moverse de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-blaine, no se si te haz percatado de que esta nevando.-dijo kurt parando y blaine lo miro a los ojos decepcionado.

-no nos detendrá, te presto ropa, pero por favor, amo la nieve.- el morocho lo seguía mirando a los ojos y kurt se volvió a sentir débil al no poderle decirle "no"

se sentía abrigado, y es que de verdad lo estaba, blaine le había prestado un saco negro, una bufanda azul marino y guantes también negros. miro a blaine y sonrió, tenia una campera marrón pero no tan oscuro una bufanda negra y su gorro de lana, lucia hermoso.

-viéndote así, me dan ganas de abrazarte.-dijo blaine, kurt soltó una carcajada y el morocho fue hasta el castaño dando saltitos, entonces abrió sus brazos y lo apretó fuerte.-estas esponjoso.-y kurt volvió a reír en el oído de blaine y este puso su cabeza en el hombro de kurt, y ese abrazo ahora era algo un poco mas intimo.-de acuerdo.-blaine sonaba entusiasmado.-hora de irnos.

bajaron las escaleras, blaine tomo las llaves y salieron, el vapor frió salia de sus bocas al respirar y sus botas se hundían en el blanco suelo. kurt froto sus manos y se las puso en la cara, tratando de tomar aire caliente. sintió el brazo de blaine rodearle la cintura empujándolo para caminar, lo soltó y ambos caminaban con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿donde vamos?.-pregunto kurt curioso.

-a la plaza principal.

-pero eso queda como...muy lejos blaine.

-lo se, pero no tengo apuros.-kurt hizo una mueca y blaine le sonrió.

media hora había pasado, media hora abajo del frió, la nieve. media hora hablando con blaine de la vida, de algunos de sus momentos. media hora de la risa del morocho que confirmaba que el tema de brad estaba superado y media hora de kurt pensando en cuanto desearía ser correspondido por el morocho. llegaron a la plaza, donde los arboles estaban pintados de nieve, donde algunos padres habian llevado a sus hijos a jugar con la nieve y donde kurt y blaine caminaban dando vueltas.

-no me arrepiento de haber venido, esto es hermoso.- kurt sonaba como un niño viviendo algo por primera vez, miraba al cielo viendo caer los copos congelados mientras sonreía, se saco los guantes para sentir el frió en sus manos y le dio un escalofrió.

-yo no me arrepiento de haberte traído.-dijo blaine mirando al chico de ojos color azul, que ahora estaban mas oscuros de lo normal, noto como su piel era mas pálida de lo común y eso se debía al frió, dirigió su miraba a sus labios que estaban rosados al igual que sus mejillas y sonrió, por que una extraña sensación lo movió por dentro cuando kurt quito su vista del cielo y lo miro a el sonriendo. blaine se quedo así unos segundos mas.-no. definitivamente no me arrepiento.- se susurro a el mismo, pero kurt lo oyó y bajo la vista con un sonrisa contenida.-te diré algo.-advirtió blaine, y ni el estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir, pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo, sentía que era el día, el momento, el lugar de decírselo, por que era algo de lo que se acababa de percatar y creía que era algo importante que kurt debía saber.-el día en que me diste la cancion.-continuo.-practique unas horas, y te desperté a la madrugada para que escucharas como había quedado, y cuando apareciste en la pantalla con tu pelo despeinado, cosa que nunca suelo ver.-rieron.-no supe por que estaba practicando una cancion que se la dedicaría a brad, lo supe por los nervios que sentía ante tu mirada esperando que empezara a tocar, sentía que esa cancion, por mas que no la cantara, tenia que ser perfecta, por que la estaba tocando para ti. no sentí lo mismo cuando trate de cantársela a brad, simplemente no me sentía emocionado o nervioso, no le encontraba sentido a la letra, era como si no importara que saliera mal, esa cancion simplemente no era para brad, por que esa cancion siempre perteneció a ti. y ahora, viéndote a ti, aquí, bajo la nieve, me doy cuenta de que yo también, siempre, te pertenecí, aunque no se si tu me perteneces, no me importa, solo se que ahora, en este momento, diciéndote esto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que amo.

kurt lo miro, simplemente lo miro. una parte de el estaba en shock y pensaba en que eso seguramente era un sueño consiente. pensó en que el frió le afecto a blaine y pensó como ultima opción, que todo eso era verdad.

-solo..solo dejadme intentar algo ¿si?.-pregunto blaine mirando los labios de kurt, no podía, no podía resistirse, se acerco y kurt estaba quito, mirando a blaine a los ojos. el morocho ya demasiado cerca, puso su mano en la mejilla de kurt y se acerco mientras cerraba los ojos, entonces lo beso, lento, al ritmo de tranquilo del paisaje, mientras los copos caían sobre ellos, no hacia falta decir nada mas, por que cualquier palabra, en ese momento, estaría de sobra. se separaron y se sonrieron como dos enamorados, justo como lo eran.

-pensé que este día nunca llegaría-dijo kurt sonriendo. y blaine rió.

-déjame besar tu sonrisa.- le susurro, kurt se puso rojo.-eres adorable.-dijo blaine y lo tomo de la cintura levantado sus pies del suelo y besándolo nuevamente, mientras los brazos de kurt rodeaban el cuello del morocho. y en ese momento la cancion comenzaba a tener sentido.

* * *

aww creo que quedo lindo ¿que piensan? *gracias por leer* {inserte corazon}


End file.
